In laser direct-write (LDW) techniques, a laser beam creates a patterned surface with spatially-resolved three-dimensional structures by controlling material ablation or deposition. Laser-induced forward transfer (LIFT) is an LDW technique that can be applied in depositing micro-patterns on a surface. LIFT is a technology for high quality printing of various materials such as metals and polymers. Examples of prior art techniques are provided below.
PCT International Publication WO 2013/165241, to Meinders, et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a light induced forward transfer manufacturing method for transfer of material from a donor sheet. A donor sheet is used that comprises a trench in a surface of the donor sheet, with transfer material in the trench. The material is transferred by scanning a light spot along the bottom of the trench.
Further examples of metal jetting using LIFT are provided by Willis et al., in “Microdroplet deposition by laser-induced forward transfer,” Appl. Phys. Lett. 86, 244103 (2005); by Willis et al., in “The effect of melting-induced volumetric expansion on initiation of laser-induced forward transfer,” Appl. Surf. Sci., 253:4759-4763 (2007); and by Banks et al., in “Nanodroplets deposited in microarrays by femtosecond Ti:sapphire laser-induced forward transfer,” Appl. Phys. Lett., 89, 193107 (2006), which are all incorporated herein by reference.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.